


Gamos

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been promised to each other since birth. Now it is time for the big day. But there are a few traditions that must take place before they can walk down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamos

“Will he like me?”

“Dan, of course he will.”

“Do you—Do you think he’ll ever love me? Like in the stories? Like our parents?”

Aimee sighed. “How could he not love you? You, with the gorgeous eyes and beautiful mind… You are the kind of omega that alphas dream of!”

Dan blushed and turned his body on the bed towards the ceiling. His older cousin, Aimee always knew what to say to calm him down. Ever since they were children, Aimee was Dan’s best friend and confidant. Any worry he had, she did away with. When Dan presented as an omega at the tender age of 12 in the middle of class, Aimee was called to walk him home. She presented as a beta the year before so she could protect him during the short walk back to their family compound.

“How would you know, Aimee?”

“My sister is an alpha, remember? Sarah used to tell me everything during our late night talks before she moved.”

Dan sat up on his bed and looked down to Aimee, who was laying on the trundle bed just below. “What’d she say?”

Aimee chuckled. “The usual. She wanted one who was good-looking, not too skinny. Her omega had to be a good cook and love music.” The girl sat up and gestured for Dan to come closer until she could cup her hand around his ear. “She wanted one that would be an animal in bed.”

Dan blushed even redder at that. “I don’t know anything about that stuff…”

“Have you ever been kissed Dan?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged shyly.

Aimee almost fell over as she bounced on the bed. “Who?! Tell me?!”

Dan sat up against the head board and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them. He never felt that comfortable discussing this kind of thing even though he was now seventeen and engaged to be married. In fact, his husband was going to arrive the next day with his entire family. Within the week, there would several ceremonies before the final event, the wedding. Dan would leave his family and go to live with his new husband and his family.

“Jason Montgomery, when I was seven. We were just practicing.”

“That doesn’t count! I should hit you for getting my hopes up like that,” she giggled. “You never fell in love with anybody?”

“No,” Dan said shaking his head. “Mom gave me this talk about having an arranged marriage so I just avoided it. And no one really pays that much attention to me, you know?”

“You can’t avoid falling in love, Dan. It just happens.”

“What if he doesn’t love me? Dan asked, sounding broken and hopeless. “I’m me and–,“

“You will be bonded. He’ll protect you no matter what. You will belong to him and him to you.”

“But what about love?” Dan said desperately. Aimee shrugged. Dan continued sadly, “How will I know?”

“You’ll feel it.”

***

“He’ll hate me.”

“Phil—“

“No, he’ll definitely hate me!” Phil exclaimed again for the hundredth time. “I mean, look at me!”

“Yes! Exactly, look at you!” Peter said. “You are my brother and any omega would be lucky to have you.”

“Oh God, he’ll probably think I look weird or that he could have better.”

“Better than you, Phil? Is there anybody better other than me?” Peter joked.

“He might want you instead!”

“I’m already bonded so I’m no threat.” Peter placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder. “Look at me.”

Phil finally drew in a deep breath and focused on his brother.

“Seriously, an omega would be lucky for an alpha like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! Now, what do you know about him?”

“Um, his name is Daniel and he likes music. He’s apparently very gifted with playing the piano.”

“Anything else?”

Phil shook his head. “Why do we do this, Peter? Why is everything such a secret?”

Peter sighed and said, “It’s tradition.”

“I don’t even know how old he is.”

***

This would be the last day of peace in the Howell household. Dan woke to the sound of birds chirping and his father’s singing. This was normal for early morning. His father always enjoyed the sound of his own voice and that thought made Dan giggle. This was also his last day of childhood. After today’s pre-wedding ceremony, he would be considered a full-fledged omega, one who could marry and bear a child by law and tradition. Dan clutched his bear, Bo-bo, knowing he could not take him into adulthood. This toy was his only true possession. Everything else belonged to the family, even his clothes. Their culture dictated that whatever remained in the family home belonged to the family. That would be helpful when he moved to his new husband’s home. Everything that was theirs would be his as well. Dan gave the bear a tender stroke between the ears and brought him to his nose, taking in the scent of home and comfort.

There was a light knock on the door and Dan’s mother peered in to see her son and niece still in bed. “Daniel, make sure you and your cousin are dressed by nine. Okay, love?’

“Yes, mum,” Dan replied solemnly.

The woman took notice of the way he was looking at his bear. She made her way inside the room and sat down on his bed. “What’s bothering you?” she asked tenderly.

“Don’t want to give him away,” Dan mumbled quietly, not wanting to wake Aimee.

“You must leave childhood. You can’t be a child forever. You’ve already had your heats for three years now.”

“Why do I have to give up everything just because I’m an omega? I have to give up my home, my things, my family… Mum, it’s not fair.”

“That’s tradition,” she said plainly, ending the discussion.

After she left, Dan held onto his bear until Aimee woke and mocked him for it. Dan stuck out his tongue.

***

The families had decided to meet on mutual ground so Alpha Howell could meet his future son-in-law and discuss the terms of the marriage. In a gentleman’s club in the city, Phil sat down in middle of what seemed to be a study. He had never been to a place like this and that had been obvious to the middle-aged and older alphas who looked down their noses at him. When Alpha Howell finally arrived, Phil stood up to shake the man’s hand, as was polite and customary.

“Philip, you’ve grown,” Alpha Howell said through laughter. “We made this arrangement when my Daniel was born. Of course, you’ve grown.”

“Yes, sir.” Phil laughed genially.

“Let’s talk, shall we?

Both men sat down in the austere-looking leather seat. Alpha Howell ordered two brandies for them as well as took out his own cigar. “Before we begin, I want to make one thing inherently clear, Philip,” the alpha said seriously.

“Yes, sir?” Phil asked anxiously.

“If you do anything to hurt my son in any way, I will personally hunt you down. If he so much as sighs in discontentment, it will be your head. Is that understood?

Phil paled and nodded. “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Alpha Howell smiled. “You need to relax, Philip. You look peaked. Are you ill?”

***

Dan left his bear in a donation box in front of their church. The priest blessed him and his mother told him how proud she was that he didn’t cry like she had. “You are now a true Omega,” she said, full of pride. “You now join the ranks of omegas all over the world. You are one of us now and that is something truly beautiful. You’ll see that in time.”

Dan nodded, feeling a little better now that the ceremony was done. It was one of the quiet ones and he made sure to enjoy that aspect because when they arrived back at the house, there were family members everywhere, just the omegas and children.

His grandmother spotted him first walking through the door and alerted the entire house. “It’s Daniel!” All the omegas rushed towards him and crowed him. Aimee laughed at the expression Dan made when someone forced a pastry into his mouth.

“He’s too skinny!” an aunt shouted.

“Look at that face! What a lucky boy your alpha will be!” an uncle told him with a chuckles.

“To think, this time next year he’ll be pregnant,” a cousin, heavily pregnant himself, added.

Dan’s eye went wide as he choked on the pastry. “No babies,” he mumbled. “No babies!”

The omegas all gushed and cooed at Dan who resigned to let them talk about all the things that would happen in married life. Cynthia warned him about omega-in-laws. Kyle told him to discuss birth control early and often. Dan’s own mother said, “You don’t always have to be submissive in the bedroom,” to which all the omegas laughed and nodded in agreement. “Every alpha is different.” Dan blushed out of embarrassment for two reasons: a) his parents' sex life and b) everyone making predictions about his own sex life.

Dan’s grandmother patted his hand and with a reverent voice said, “Eat now. You will need the energy, especially if your alpha is anything like mine!” The whole kitchen burst into hysterics and Dan couldn’t help but laugh too. This is what he would miss the most, his own family; the people who love him unconditionally. They were loud and obnoxious but they were his.

***

A day before the wedding, Phil’s alpha father sat him down for his own talk. He had noticed his son pacing the rooms of their house, biting his nails and taking short calculated breaths.

“What are you afraid of?” Thomas asked his son.

Phil, wringing his hands, looked up at his father from where he was sitting in the family room. “Messing up. Hurting him. Doing everything wrong. Being a terrible father one day. Somehow killing him in a weird freak accident. I don’t know, Dad. Everything… I’m afraid of everything.”

“You have nothing to fear, son. Believe it or not, I was the same way the night before my wedding.”

“Did you know what Papa looked like?”

“No. I knew nothing about him except he wanted to go to University and wouldn’t marry me unless I agreed to let him go.”

“Dad, why is this so secretive? Surely if I saw a picture of him, I would feel less anxious.”

The man rested his hand on Phil’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s tradition.”

***

Dan couldn’t stop crying. Aimee begged him to stop because his eyes would look puffy in the photographs. His mother told him to stop because he would embarrass the family. Dan would look spoiled and ungrateful to the Lesters for allowing him to join their respectable family.

“I don’t want to go,” he sobbed, into his embroidered handkerchief. “This is my family and my home!” he bawled loudly in the back of the limo that was transporting them to the church.

“Dan, do you know what would have happened if I hadn’t gone to my wedding?”

Dan shook his head and sniffled.

“You wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have gone to college. Aimee probably wouldn’t be here because her mother, may she rest in peace, would have taken my place if I had refused. You know what else? I would have disgraced the family. I would have insulted my own family. They chose a mate for me and they knew what was best for me. Don’t you believe that we know what is best for you?”

“I won’t be able to see you again,” he argued. “I don’t care about honor or tradition.”

Aimee sat up to hold Dan close to her. She thought for a moment then said, “Auntie, isn’t the separation chosen by the receiving alpha’s alpha parent? Maybe we can ask if Dan can see us even after the wedding.”

***

Peter came into the dressing room to find Phil still straightening his bowtie.

“Your omega has a request. He would like to remain attached to his birth family, which is against tradition.”

Phil furrowed his brow before replying, “It’s not my decision. Dad is my alpha. It’s his choice.”

“He says it’s up to you. You are the one getting married after all,” Peter noted.

“Well, what do you think?” Phil asked his older brother. He always asked him for advice on anything. He didn’t know what he would do without him.

“If anything happens in your marriage, your omega can retreat to the bosom of his family. You can lose power over your household. When the connection is cut, your omega belongs to you completely.”

“What would you do?” Phil queried.

“I can’t answer that.”

Phil knew he didn’t want to hurt his omega in any way. Knowing how much his own family meant to him, stripping the omega of their safety net and comfort zone would be cruel and hypocritical. In fact, having the omega maintain family connections would be a safeguard against doing anything stupid or dangerous. Phil had heard stories and known alphas who tried to beat their omegas into full submission who later swore that it was the power imbalance that allowed them to do it. He knew it was a stupid defense but it could be understood, without anything consequences for their actions, these alphas went too far. Phil took comfort in knowing his omega would have a place to run if anything happened between them.

***

“By the power vested in me, Daniel James Lester and Philip Michael Lester will now take their first steps as mates to be bonded.”

The celebrant announced to the small crowd gathered in the chapel. The couple stood at the front alter walked hand in hand to the bench where they kneeled and waited. With a prick of the needle on each of their index fingers, the celebrant said a prayer and joined their fingers together. Once the bond was made, the celebrant said, “By law and by nature, these two people now live in partnership. May their lives be filled with every happiness and joy. You may now lift the veil.”

Phil lifted the thin garment from his mate's face and gasped at what he saw. Dan sniffled and smiled weakly, trying not to cry again.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil whispered in awe. “I didn’t know you would be this beautiful.”

“Are you going to kiss me?” Dan asked quietly.

Phil nodded and looked around as if trying to make sure that this was all real. Bringing his hand underneath Dan’s chin, Phil brought his omega’s lips up to his.They sealed their union with a kiss and somehow it already felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
